


A Need So Fundamental [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Charity Auctions, Community: podfic_bingo, KINK: D/s, Length: 1.5-2 hours, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It could be so much fucking more." The words are slow and lazy, a direct correlation to the time spent in the air and the amount of liquor Adam consumes when he feels trapped and forced into stillness. "You don't know half of what it could be."</p><p>A podfic of A Need So Fundamental, written by Minxie</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need So Fundamental [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qafhappy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=qafhappy).
  * Inspired by [A Need So Fundamental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131746) by [Minxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie). 



> This podfic was made for qafhappy, who donated to Adam's [Charity: Water](http://mycharitywater.org/p/campaign?campaign_id=12617) birthday campaign.
> 
> I'd like to thank via_ostiense who helped me edit parts of this podfic.
> 
> I'm also using this as my "Kinky" square for podfic_bingo.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-A%20Need%20So%20Fundamental%20by%20minxie-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-A%20Need%20So%20Fundamental%20by%20minxie-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 1:33:55


End file.
